Cat and Kitten
by DaTenshi Yuki
Summary: Amu recently moved in to a new town even though she didn't want to. But her mind might change when a blue haired man is constantly annoying her to no end. Tsukiyomi Ikuto: man who is known throughout the school as a perfect, straight A student with an unquestionable gentleman-like manner. Yeah right, more like a perverted devil hiding under an angel's skin.


**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"We're almost there, Amu-chan!" her mother exclaimed as the car turned to a corner and stopped a minute later. The girl just mumbled an 'okay' before bracing herself into a new life where she will have to get used to.

"This is our new home!" the light brown haired man said as he smiled. The pink haired girl stepped out of the car to check out the new place that would be her home. The moving vans were already here and the helpers are working together to move the furniture from the van to inside the living room.

The pinkette carried her four-year-old sister as she squealed in delight of how big her house is in comparison to the old one back then. Amu admitted that it does look pretty nice.

"Are we going to live here, Onee-chan?!" the little girl with a light shade of brown haired looked up at her big sister and the pink haired girl couldn't help but smiled, even though she didn't want to move. "Yep we are, Ami" she smiled as she patted her head, "Come on, let's go look inside."

The living room is right near the door and near it, is a kitchen with a big white marble counter-top. Next to the kitchen is a set of staircases, which the pinkette guessed, is the floor where all the bedrooms are.

Her little sister was getting heavy in her arms so she put her down and held her by the hands, leading her up the stairs. As she went all the way up the stairs, she saw two big bedrooms on the right, one big open space in the middle, and another big bedroom on the left that has a balcony with the view of the front yard.

"The room with the balcony is your room Amu-chan" her mother's voice ring through and she turned around to look at the woman with a slightly darker brown hair than her father's.

Amu looked away from her mother and sighed as she walked out the balcony. Her sister squealed excitedly, calling to her papa downstairs out in the yard.

"Amu-chan, I know you didn't want to move because of him." Her mother said, "but your father got accepted to a job here so I hope you would understand. The only difference between now and then is that you'll just have a long distance relationship with Tadase. I'm sure you two can work it out."

As her mother was talking, the pinkette noticed a bunch of boys walking toward the house next to hers. Her eyes followed one of them with sharp blue hair and the deepest sapphire eyes she have ever seen.

"I know, mama, I know." She said and sighed. When her eyes looked in the same direction again, she gasped. The man she was staring at looked up at her and smirked and winked at her. Her face turned red and she looked away to turn to her mother, "I will try to get use to this."

Her mother smiled as she turned around to go back downstairs. Amu turned to look back down to see if the man is still there. He wasn't there anymore and she was glad. Her face was still red and heating up from embarrassment. She's just hoping he isn't the one living next door, because there's no way she could face him.

One thing she couldn't help but kept thinking about the man, though. He was pretty cute.

-w-

"Have fun and make some friends Amu-chan," her mother smiled as they pull over to the front entrance of Amu's new high school. Amu wanted to groan but decided to smile just so her mother wouldn't frown. She just wished it was the weekend already so she could wallow under her blankets or call Tadase just to hear his voice.

"See you later, Mom." She said as the pinkette stepped out of the car and walked inside the school, waving bye to her mother.

The pink haired girl took her way to the principle's office to pick up her new schedule. She came upon the door and was about to knock when someone opened it to reveal dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses.

Amu widened her eyes. It was the blue-haired cutie from yesterday!

Before she could say anything, a brown haired man popped up from behind and smiled, "Hello, you're the new student coming in today right? Hinamori Amu-san?"

The pinkette nodded.

The man smiled, "I'm the principle, Tsukasa Amakawa; just call me Tsukasa. I'm not used to the whole "Principle Amakawa thing. Hold on a second first." He said and went to his desk to grab something.

Amu felt self-conscious when she realized that the blue haired man was still there. She cocked her head to his side, "Don't you have class right now?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

The man smirked, setting the pinkette on edge. The brown haired man came back with a sheet of paper, "This is your schedule," he said and then looked at the bluenette who is still thought, "This is the school's president of the Student Council, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He can give you a tour of the school and answer any questions you may have. Now go before second period is over." He said and both the pinkette and the man, now known as Ikuto, left the office.

Amu looked over her schedule and walked to her class, finding it easy that the first number of the classrooms coincides with the floor. The only thing bothering her is the person next to her.

"I don't have a problem finding my classrooms, thank you." She said smiling, trying to send him away.

The man raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked. Her smiled was slightly fading. That smirk irritated her for some reason because he hasn't said a word to her since.

She was about to say something when he suddenly opened his mouth. "Your bra is showing."

Amu looked down and blushed furiously when she realized that he was, embarrassingly, right. As she quickly fixed the buttons on her shirt, she heard a deep chuckle. The pinkette looked up and saw that he was already down the hall.

She growled, "You pervert." She said it so it wouldn't resonate down the hall but still be able for him to hear

And hear he did when he turned around giving her that same smirk, "See you later, Strawberry."

**This is a little (or big) change from one of the old inspiration I did a few years back called ****High School Drama****. Hope you guys would support this story like the two stories I've created. **

**And let me know what you guys think!**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


End file.
